


Do Better

by Nobbie (sirconnie)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age 2
Genre: Diplomatic Hawke, Gen, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Slavery mention, act two, it's short but i might expand on it because i definitely have more, just the sort of transition orana has joining the hawke family and being free, not really a story about slavery but i can't really avoid it here, this is enough for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirconnie/pseuds/Nobbie
Summary: Her home is gone, her father is dead, and she's completely alone. Orana was certain that things were at their worst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeyyy quick thing i did to stretch my brain so i can work on the ongoing fic. it's in orana's pov and while i realize that hawke never actually told her 'go to the hawke estate' let's pretend they did??? do me a solid. also this is the first time i've written in past tense in a LONG time so that's probably really awkwardly done pls be understanding uwu

The day Orana ran from the magister was the worst of her life. She was desperate to find a place to stay, somewhere she can get her head together. Her entire world had been destroyed just an hour ago and she was completely alone for the first time in her life, but she couldn’t think about that now. Her papa didn’t raise her to waste time worrying - she needed to find the Hawke Estate and start over.

Kirkwall was vast and so very different from Tevinter in every way and she hadn’t a clue where to start. She looked around, knowing she’d likely know where to go based on what people were wearing. An estate probably wouldn’t be somewhere with all these sick and thin people, so she kept moving. The further she went, the better things looked, and she figured she was going in the right direction. Once she started seeing the humans around her eyeing her dirty dress and whispering to each other, she knew she’d found the right area.

But which house? She wasn’t comfortable just knocking on any door, asking whoever opens it to let her stay. She knew better than to trust the wealthy, even if she did need them for employment. No, she needed to find the Hawke estate and she needed to find it fast before those people in armor that were positioned in almost every corner decided that she was suspicious. There were so many nice houses with what looked like family crests emblazoning the doorways. Which one was Hawke’s? None of them looked like birds. She walked some more and with every similar home she passed, she lost hope that she’d ever find the place she was looking for. She was tired and scared and alone and she wished her papa was here, he’d know what to do.

But he wasn’t here. He would never be with her again. Orana’s vision blurred and her breathing got harsh even as she kept walking. Soon, she couldn’t see much of anything and had to stop before she bumped into someone and drew more attention to herself. She wiped at her eyes, but the tears wouldn’t stop. She kept remembering her papa smiling at the magister, neither he nor Orana having any idea what was going to happen next. She remembered when the smile twisted as he was restrained onto the table, held down by the magister’s magic. Orana couldn’t do anything to stop it. Just like she couldn’t find the Hawke estate, she was so _useless._

She would have to live on the streets. It wouldn’t be the first time. Maybe there was a vacant corner in that filthy part of the city she first came to. She’d fit in there just fine. But first she would have to stop crying, a task that was taking up much of her concentration.

“Miss?” Orana jumped at the voice and turned around, finding nothing until she looked down. There stood a dwarf, one with large eyes and a sandy beard. He was holding a bag of vegetables in one hand and a package in the other.

“Are you quite alright?” He looked up at her with a familiar expression, one that looked sad and almost fond at the same time. He looked like a father and it only made her cry all over again.

He started, raising his hands in a panicked attempt at soothing her. “Oh! Oh, dear, I’m so sorry! I must’ve given you such a fright!”

She shook her head and tried to say, “No, I’m fine, it wasn’t you,” but it came out wobbly and incomprehensible in her sobbing. He fretted some more below her until she forced herself to pull it together, at least enough to speak clearly and took several deep breaths.

“Can you help me?” she asked, her voice still shaking, but the words not getting jumbled.

The dwarf nodded. “Of course! What can I do for you?”

“I need to find the Hawke estate. Do you know where that is?”

His face lit up, his mustache curving with his smile. “I do, indeed! Come, come, I can take you right now.” He started walking and she trailed after him, urging herself to slow down so she could stay behind him, but her eagerness kept making her nearly overtake his short strides. He didn’t seem to notice, only kept talking happily over his shoulder.

“The name’s Bodahn Feddic,” he said. “I saw you wandering around earlier, you know, when I was in Lowtown. Only went to deliver a message, and I thought to myself, ‘my, that girl looks a bit lost,’ but then you were gone and I didn’t think much of it. Then I came back here and there you were! Looking as turned-around as ever.” He chuckled. “Good job I found you again, eh? Don’t worry, dear, it’s easy as anything to go off course in this city. Why, I remember when I first arrived, I couldn’t go two days without…”

Orana didn’t pay very much attention to the rest. She kept looking around as she was led farther from where she started, knowing she never would’ve found what she was looking for on her own. Finally, they stopped at a house and Orana was surprised to see Bodahn pull out a key. He opened the door wide for her and waved her in. She stepped over the threshold carefully, her eyes darting all around and taking in her surroundings - this place could very well be her new home and she should get her bearings. The foyer was modest with only a bench and a few plants decorating the space. Bodahn walked further into the house and she followed, her hands clasped over her fluttering stomach.

The rest of the home, from what she could see thus far, was less impressive than she expected. It was grand, to be sure, but not nearly as much as the average Tevinter manor. Bodahn hummed to himself as he placed the package on the desk in the far wall and then took the bag of food to the kitchen. She meandered a little and glanced at the fireplace, nearly jumping out of her skin when she noticed the enormous creature sleeping in front of it. It took her a minute to recognize the animal as a mabari, one of those fierce hounds that she’d heard stories of. This one was massive and muscled as it slept soundly on the carpet and Orana prayed it would stay that way, at least until she figured out a way to avoid it.

“Have a seat,” Bodahn said, pulling out a chair for her in the kitchen. “Sit, sit, I’ll get the kettle started.”

He went off to the stove and got to work while Orana sat down, feeling like she shouldn’t. This couldn’t have been the slave’s quarters, it was much too close to the main room. Was this allowed here? She knew Kirkwall was different from Tevinter, but does that extend to the treatment of slaves as well? She’s never met a dwarven slave before, nor have the few dwarves she _has_ come across ever been so cheery.

This city would be a very strange experience indeed, but Orana had yet to know exactly how strange. The day Orana ran from the magister was the worst of her life, but it was also the first day of her new one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is shorter than i thought lmaoooo on to the next one!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really try to avoid talking too much about slavery which is hard to do with orana. i mean im black but that doesn't automatically mean i understand what she's going through or can even imagine it. i'm just going on context clues and the stuff we've learned from other former or current slaves in the games. hopefully i didn't overstep. this one's just a liiiittle bit longer and includes some more residents of hawke manor :D hope you like it!

“Sandal, say hello to the young lady.”

“Hello,” the young dwarf, Sandal, said to her, his voice soft and eyes curious. Orana nodded at him, not sure what else to do. He nodded back and walked away. After a moment, he came back, holding something in his hands. He presented it to her and she looked down at it - it was a small blue stone rolling about slightly on his palm. She looked at him again, confused, and he brought it closer to her.

“You want me to have it?” she asked. He nodded and she carefully took it from him. It was cool to the touch and felt pleasantly smooth in her hand. She moved it around and around, enjoying the feel of it and it soothes her. She held it close and smiled at Sandal. “Thank you.”

“Enchantment,” he said, leaving again. Bodahn let out a warm chuckle.

“That’s my boy. You must’ve looked scared, he’s always sweet to the scared ones.” He placed a cup of tea on a saucer in front of her. “No need to be frightened, dear. No one’s gonna hurt you. Might I ask your name?”

“Orana.”

“Well, good to meet you, Orana. Now, may I ask what brings you to the Hawke estate?”

“I was told to come here by someone. She said she could help me.”

“Ah, Messere Hawke? Yes, that sounds exactly like a thing she’d do.” He nodded, smiling. “Well, she isn’t in right now, but I’m sure she’ll be back very soon. You’re welcome to wait here as long as you like. Please, drink your tea, you’ve been out there in the cold for too long.”

“Thank you.” Orana sipped her tea and its warming effect was immediate. She almost never got to have hot drinks when she worked for the magister. Those were a rare treat. She enjoyed it now, knowing she may not have another for a long time.

She heard the door open and close, followed by soft footsteps and Bodahn jogged out of the kitchen with a quick, “Please excuse me.”

“Welcome home, my lady!” she heard him say. “I trust young Bethany was well?”

“As well as she can be,” an unfamiliar voice answered. “She looked a bit thin, though. Perhaps I should bring her food on my next visit?”

“A fine idea, Lady. I must mention, however, that we have a guest.”

“Oh? One of my daughter’s friends?” Orana stood as the footsteps got closer, standing straight and trying to make herself presentable. An older woman stepped into the kitchen, possibly the lady of the house. She didn’t carry herself like the ladies of Tevinter, but there was still an unmistakeable nobility in her even stride and the lines on her dark face.

“Oh, hello,” the woman said, smiling gently. Orana bowed deeply, keeping her gaze lowered even when she straightened.

“Her name is Orana,” Bodahn said as he came in. “She says Messere Hawke sent her here.”

“It’s lovely to meet you, Orana. Please, sit.” Orana bowed again and sat. “Are you hungry? Let me get you something.”

“Oh, no, I shouldn’t,” Orana said, even if she could feel her stomach growl.

“Nonsense. I should still have some muffins from this morning.” She moved to the cupboard and pulled them out. “Ah, here they are.” She came over and placed a plate of muffins on the table in front of Orana. “Please have some, they’re still warm.”

Orana wanted to protest again, but the smell wafting from the pastries was too strong. She resolved to only eat one. Then one became two and three until, without realizing it, Orana nearly ate all of the muffins and wasn’t close to stopping. The lady kept smiling at her and telling her to eat up, which was all the encouragement she needed. Meanwhile, Bodahn talked with the lady and their conversation was light and pleasant. Orana looked about the room again and decided that she wouldn’t mind working here, even if it is small. The house is warm and inviting and the people are kind. Papa would’ve liked it here.

After a while, someone else entered the house. Bodahn hurried off and Orana could hear him chatting with somebody who sounded very familiar. She stood and waited near her chair, knowing that this was the moment of truth. She had to make herself worth keeping, no matter what.

Bodahn returned, followed by the huge, brown-haired woman Orana has been waiting for. She looked tired and ruffled, her light armor bloodstained in places, but she didn’t look injured. Neither Bodahn nor the lady seemed to notice or mind.

The woman, Hawke, turned to her, seeming to have only now noticed that she was there. Her face was blank for a moment until her eyebrows rose in recognition.

“Oh! Hello! You made it.” she said, smiling. “Good, that’s great. Did you have a hard time getting here?”

“According to Bodahn, she got lost,” the lady said, looking at her daughter severely. “She only got here because she was lucky enough he approached her.”

“I’m so sorry,” Mistress Hawke said to Orana. “I should’ve given you better directions.”

Orana shook her head, eyes on the ground. The lady went on, “ _And_ you kept her waiting! Maker, what am I going to do with you?”

“It’s alright,” Orana said softly. “I wasn’t bothered at all, Mistress, I didn’t mind waiting.”

Mistress Hawke laughed. “Mistress? You don’t have to call me that.”

“What would you like me to call you, then, Mistress?”

“You could try ‘messere’,” Bodahn piped up from the other end of the table. “She doesn’t mind that one.”

“And like I’ve told Bodahn a thousand times, just _Hawke_ is fine,” Mistress Hawke said.

“Forgive me, but I don’t think that’s appropriate.”

“Oh? Why not?”

“A slave shouldn’t be so familiar with the head of the house. Mistress Hawke would suit me fine, if you would permit it.” Orana said, keeping her head bowed. “But I will be happy to call you whatever you like. You need only command me.”

A heavy silence followed her words. She stood there, staring at her feet and waiting with bated breath. When nothing came, she glanced up cautiously to find Mistress Hawke gaping at her while her mother sat frozen with her cup of tea paused in front of her face and Bodahn stood with wide eyes and a hand over his mouth.

The lady put down her cup and turned to Mistress Hawke, her brown eyes furious. “ _Persephone Hawke_ \--”

“No! No, no!” Mistress Hawke whirled on her mother, shaking her head and waving her hands frantically.

“You are keeping this girl as a _slave_?”

“No! She is _not_ a slave, you are not a slave!” Mistress Hawke whipped back to Orana. “Maker, I should’ve been more clear about this. You’re not my slave, you’re not _anyone_ ’ _s_ slave anymore.”

“ _Anymore_?” the lady stood up, hands on her hips and making her much larger daughter look like a wilting child. “Persephone, where in the void are you going that you’d find a _slave?_ And then you send her back here, making her misunderstand!”

“I was helping a friend, and things just sort of ended up this way,” Mistress Hawke explained, her voice softer now. “I was just trying to help. She had nowhere else to go.”

“And what do you intend to do with her?”

“Let her stay here. For as long as she needs.” Mistress Hawke turned to her now, smiling kindly. “Sorry, I should be telling _you_ this. You can stay with us. We have plenty of room and food to spare. If not, you can go, but I’d really prefer it if you at least stayed the night. Have some more to eat and perhaps a bath? We should have some clothes that’ll fit--what’s wrong?”

Orana didn’t understand. She was shaking her head over and over, her eyes pointed downwards again. She heard Hawke approaching her, her heavy footfalls loud in the small kitchen.

“Orana? Are you alright?” She tilted head and bent to meet her gaze, but Orana looked away and took a few steps back.

“I can’t stay here,” she said. “I mean to say, I can’t just... _stay_ here, I have to-- _do_ something. I can clean, I can cook, I can do anything you ask.”

“I believe the girl wants to repay your kindness, Messere,” Bodahn said. “Give her a job! She’ll make a fine addition. She can reach all those shelves Sandal and I need a chair for.”

“That’s a great idea, Bodahn,” Mistress Hawke said. “Orana, would you like to work here? You’ll be paid pretty well and you’ll have your own room.”

“Take the offer, Orana! Messere is great, pays my boy and I far too much, but I’m not complaining!”

“Keep talking like that, I’ll give you another raise.”

“Maker forbid!”

“ _No_ ,” Orana snapped before she could stop herself. She quickly changed her tone and bowed her head even lower. “Apologies, Mistress, but, no. I can’t accept payment. It isn’t right.”

“Orana, I’m not keeping a slave.” Mistress Hawke’s voice was gentle yet firm. “If you want to work, you will get paid. If you don’t want payment, you won’t work. That’s how it works here.”

Orana kept shaking her head, having no idea what to say that would convince her that she didn’t understand, that being a slave was all she knew and this was too far from her experience to even make sense.

“Orana,” the lady of the house spoke up, her voice kind. “Are you perhaps from Tevinter?” Orana nodded. “That explains it. They don’t have servants there.”

“Of course they don’t.” Mistress Hawke sighed. “Even if I wanted a slave, I couldn’t have one. Slavery isn’t permitted in the Free Marches. Tevinter’s practically the only place that still owns people.”

“I’ve heard Orlais tends to do the same, but it’s more hush-hush,” Bodahn said.

“Not surprising. Look, Orana,” Mistress Hawke didn’t come closer again, but Orana leaned back anyway, “I can’t keep you here if you insist on working for free. My family does _not_ own slaves and we don’t intend to.”

“Fereldens don’t take kindly to slavers,” Bodahn said. “Where they come from, those folk are made an example of.”

“You’re Ferelden?” Orana asked, looking up for a second before averting her gaze again.

“I am,” Mistress Hawke answered. “I suppose the clothes hide it.”

That explained the mabari. Every time she’d heard about those dogs, the story had something to do with Fereldens. Filthy dog lords, the magisters would call them. Simple-minded brutes who’d sooner kill you and feed you to their monstrous hounds than have a civilized exchange.

That wasn’t what Orana had seen, though. Everything about the Hawke estate from its interior to the people living in it were perfectly nice, even gracious. She didn’t know what to think anymore.

“Orana?” Mistress Hawke’s voice was careful. “You don’t have to decide right now. You should rest here and we can talk about it when you’re ready. You’ve had a very difficult day.”

It _had_ been difficult. Too difficult to even think about. She nodded, too exhausted to argue.

Bodahn led her to one of the guest rooms while Sandal readied a bath for her. She didn’t have the energy to protest it and when she reluctantly sank into the hot water, it felt so good she nearly wept. She might have done, she can’t be sure. The rest of the afternoon went by in a confusing, yet comfortable, blur and she found herself underneath soft covers on a four-poster bed before she knew what was happening. She was clean and warm and so terribly tired.

She should sleep now. She needed to be clear-headed and refreshed for when she refused Mistress Hawke’s offer and convinced her to keep a slave. Even if she is Ferelden, Orana wouldn’t do something as outrageous as be _paid_. What would her papa say?

He would probably tell her that there was no point in all this now and to just sleep. Sleep and do better when you wake up, he always said.

And she would do better. Better than she thought she was able to, and even more still. But she wouldn’t find that out until later, when she’s rested, healthy, and has found that living as a free elf was the best thing she could ever do.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was fun. it felt good to start a story and just end it where it feels appropriate. i have so many more ideas with orana like how she adjusts to her new life and how she becomes part of the hawke family but i should stop here at least for the time being. probably have to work on my other fic now aaaahhhh thanks for reading! leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
